gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Beautiful
'Beautiful '''to piosenka ''Christiny Aguilery z Home, 16 odcinka sezonu 1. Została wykonana przez Mercedes Jones], z Cheerios'kami i New Directions jako chórek. Podczas piosenki, ludzie (Quinn zaczęła) wstawali i śpiewali razem z Mercedes. Sue wydawała się być najbardziej zszokowana, ponieważ nie spodziewała się występu i bała się, że Tracy wyda jej okropny raport przez Mercedes. Dzięki piosence Tracy wydała jednak Sue dobry raport, choć wcześniej miała zamiar wydać jej zły. Tekst i tłumaczenie piosenki Mercedes: Ooooooooh yeah, yeah, oh, oh, oh, yeah// Ooooooooh tak, tak, oh, oh, oh, tak Every day is so wonderful//Każdy dzień jest taki wspaniały And suddenly it's hard to breathe//I nagle ciężko jest złapać oddech Now and then I get insecure// Co jakiś czas robię się niepewna From all the pain//Przez cały ten ból I'm so ashamed//Jestem tak zawstydzona I am beautiful no matter what they say//Jestem piękna, nieważne co oni mówią Words can't bring me down//Słowa nie mogą mnie załamać I am beautiful in every single way//Jestem piękna na każdy sposób Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no//Tak, słowa nie mogą mnie załamać, o nie So, don't you bring me down today//Więc, Ty nie możesz mnie dziś załamać ' ' No, no, no, no, no, no, mmmm//Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, mmmm To all your friends you're delirious//Dla wszystkich twoich przyjaciół, jesteś zagubiony So consumed in all your doom//Strawiony przez twoje własne przeznaczenie Tryin' hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone//Mocno starając się wypełnić pustkę, zgubiłeś kawałki Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?//I zostawiłeś puzzle nieułożone, czy nie jest tak? 'Cause you are beautiful no matter what they say//'Ponieważ jesteś piękny nieważne co oni mówią '''Mercedes i uczniowie WMHS ': '''Words can't bring you down//Słowa nie mogą Cię załamać Mercedes: Oh no, no, no//O nie, nie, nie You are beautiful in every single way, yes//Jesteś piękny w każdy możliwy sposób Mercedes i uczniowie WMHS: Words can't bring you down, (Mercedes: Oh no, oh)//'Słowa nie mogą cię załamać (Mercedes: Oh nie, oh) '''So don't you bring me down today//'Więc nie załamiesz mnie dzisiaj '''Uczniowie WMHS: No matter what we do//'Nieważne, co robimy '''Mercedes i uczniowie WMHS ': 'No matter what we do//'Nieważne, co robimy 'Uczniowie WMHS ': '''No matter what we say//Nieważne, co mówimy Mercedes i uczniowie WMHS ''': '''No matter what we say//Nieważne, co mówimy Uczniowie WMHS ''': '''We're the song that's outta tune//Jesteśmy piosenką, której melodia Full of beautiful mistakes//Jest pełną pięknych pomyłek Mercedes: Yeah yeah, yeah, yeah yeah, yeah//Tak tak, tak, tak tak, tak Uczniowie WMHS ''': '''In everywhere we go//Wszędzie, gdzie pójdziemy Mercedes: In everywhere we go//Wszędzie, gdzie pójdziemy Uczniowie WMHS ''': '''The sun will always shine (Mercedes: The sun will always, always shine)//Słońce będzie zawsze świecić (Mercedes: Słońce będzie zawsze, zawsze świecić) But tomorrow we might awake on the other side// Ale jutro możemy obudzić się po innej stronie Mercedes i uczniowie WMHS ': ''Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say//'''Ponieważ jesteśmy piękni, nieważne co mówią '''Yes, words won't bring us down (Mercedes: Oh, no, oh, oh, oh)//Tak, słowa nas nie załamią (Mercedes:Oh, nie, oh, oh, ho) We are beautiful in every single way//Jesteśmy piękni w każdy możliwy sposób Yes, words can't bring us down (Mercedes: Oh, oh, oh)//Tak, słowa nie mogą nas załamać (Mercedes: Oh, oh, oh) Mercedes: So don't you bring me down today oh, oh, oh, oh, oh//Więc nie załamiesz mnie dzisiaj, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Don't you bring me down today hey, yeah, oh//'''Nie załamiesz mnie dzisiaj, hej, tak, oh '''Don't you bring me down today//Nie załamiesz mnie dzisiaj Galeria Vlcsnap-2013-04-30-20h36m24s160.png Music-beautiful.jpg BeautifulMercedes.jpg 20110114031857!Glee - beautiful.jpg 430662 1272458830490 full.jpg Filmy thumb|left|250 pxthumb|right|250 px Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Mercedes Jones Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Home